


Барышня в телефонной будке

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я зависала на тумблере и наткнулась на такую вот заявку:<br/>«Глубокая ночь, я иду домой один и замечаю, что за мной следует какой-то парень. Он начинает нагонять меня, но я натыкаюсь на телефонную будку с замком. Я пытаюсь позвонить своему лучшему другу, но мои руки так сильно дрожат, что я случайно набираю неправильный номер. Я не знаю тебя, но пожалуйста, помоги мне».<br/>Так родился этот текст. Приятного чтения!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Барышня в телефонной будке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damsel in a Phone Booth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761170) by [Blackwidina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidina/pseuds/Blackwidina). 



Он идиот. Конченный идиот. Нужно было остаться с Гвен и Лансом. Или взять такси. Нужно было не полениться найти розетку и зарядить свой дурацкий (бесполезный!) мобильник. Не нужно было пить «на посошок», хотя не исключено, что именно благодаря последней рюмке он все еще не был парализован ужасом.

Ну и, конечно, ни в коем случае не нужно было огрызаться с тем странным парнем, который так навязчиво флиртовал и распускал руки.

Потому что — и Мерлин мог бы поклясться в этом каждым жалким фунтом на своем тощем банковском счету — именно этот парень сейчас идет за ним, не очень-то стараясь казаться незаметным.

Целых. Пять. Кварталов.

Даже после того, как он специально свернул с дороги, ведущей к его дому. Да и вообще к любому дому, ведь прямо сейчас он шел обратно к торговому центру.

Он умрет. В следующий раз друзья увидят его на холодном столе в морге, возможно, даже без тех частей тела, что особенно приглянулись маньяку. Может быть, его упомянут в вечерних новостях. Интересно, они скажут, что это преступление на почве ненависти из-за того, что он гей? Или что дело в отвергнутом поклоннике? По крайней мере, у того странного парня была яркая внешность, так что его друзья смогут дать подробное описание для составления фоторобота. Ну правда, много ли в мире есть парней с лицом ребенка, пронзительными зелеными глазами и копной черных вьющихся волос?

Правда?

Мерлин понял, что скатывается в истерику, и заставил себя оглядеться. Обычно он не ходил этой дорогой, а уж в темноте — тем более. Впереди высился небольшой торговый центр, но он был закрыт на ночь. Что для трех часов ночи вполне нормально, но все равно так не вовремя…

И тут Мерлин заметил то, что могло бы стать его спасением: телефонную будку. Лучше б это, конечно, была обновленная версия с солнечными батареями на крыше, в которой можно зарядить мобильник. Но все равно, это ж чертов телефон! Поэтому Мерлин, не испытывая ни капли стыда за свою поспешность, рванул к красной будке и заперся в ней.

Черт. Номера-то в его мобильном.

Черт, ему нужна мелочь.

Ну ладно, мелочь как раз не проблема: за последний коктейль он отдал пятерку, так что в карманах найдется пара монеток сдачи.

А вот номера телефонов… Мерлин повозился с мобильником, неуклюже вдавливая в корпус кнопку запуска и молясь, чтобы заряда батареи хватило на загрузку телефонной книги. Лишь бы успеть открыть хоть какой-нибудь контакт, в идеале — Гвен или Ланса, но сейчас он был готов позвонить даже маме, чтобы она приехала из Эалдора и забрала его.

Уилл!

Господи, ведь Уилл может его спасти! Из-за своих радикальных антикапиталистических взглядов он отказался покупать смартфон и шесть лет подряд пользовался своей старенькой «раскладушкой»! Если и был номер телефона, который Мерлин помнил на память, то это номер Уилла.

Мобильник категорически отказывался запускаться, а значит, это его единственный шанс.

Выуживая монетки из невероятно тесных джинсов, которые надел только по настоянию Гвен, Мерлин решился выглянуть наружу, но тусклый свет лампы отражался от стекол и не давал как следует осмотреться. Но, насколько он мог судить, преследователь все еще околачивался около соседнего здания. Может быть, следил за ним.

А может, подбирался ближе.

Руки Мерлина так сильно тряслись, что он чуть не выронил деньги. Набирая номер, он прислушивался к звукам собственного учащенного дыхания.

Когда в трубке наконец раздались длинные гудки, он, нервно перекатываясь с носка на пятку, зачастил себе под нос:

— Ответьответьответь… Пожалуйста, Уилл, возьми долбанную…

Щелчок.

— Надеюсь, дело серьезное.

— Черт, слава тебе Господи! Это я, не бросай трубку… — выпалил Мерлин, а потом вдруг понял, что ему ответил незнакомый голос. По крайней мере, Уилл не говорил с изысканным британским акцентом, поставленным в частной школе. — О боже! Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты с Уиллом! Мне нужен Уилл!

Из трубки донеслось громкое ворчание.

— Повезло этому Уиллу. Может, ты тогда позвонишь ему? Некоторым из нас нужно вставать на работу через… блядь, четыре часа! Спокойной…

— О боже, пожалуйста, не вешай трубку! — всхлипнул Мерлин, вцепляясь в телефонный шнур, как старая дева в нитку жемчуга. — У меня больше нет мелочи, а снаружи торчит парень, который преследует меня от самого бара, и мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь забрал меня, иначе он меня убьет, а моя мама узнает об этом в ново…

— Так, ладно, я понял! Успокойся… Ты где?

Мерлин назвал улицу и описал, как выглядит торговый центр.

— Я… я не вижу, ушел он или нет.

Он услышал, как голос в трубке приглушенно ругнулся, а затем телефон положили и включили громкую связь.

— Это в десяти минутах езды, если на дорогах все спокойно. Ты продержишься, пока я не приеду?

Мерлин услышал, как парень встает с постели и одевается, и немного смутился.

— Боже, мне так жаль! Я не хотел, чтобы ты… слушай, я могу продиктовать тебе номер Уилла. Сможешь позвонить ему?

— А Уилл живет ближе?

— Ну… нет. Вообще-то, даже дальше.

— Вот и заткнись. Я приеду за тобой, хорошо?

Уши Мерлина запылали, дополняя румянец, покрывший его лицо.

— Но… Слушай, ты ведь меня не знаешь. Черт, да я даже имени твоего не знаю!

— Артур.

Вот она, ирония судьбы. Мерлин не сдержался и разразился смехом. Истерический, с повизгиванием, но все же это был смех.

— О боже, серьезно?

Он практически почувствовал, как Артур посмотрел на трубку.

— Что не так с моим именем?

— Ничего! Просто… Ну… Я — Мерлин.

На три секунды повисло молчание, а затем:

— Хватит заливать.

Мерлин хихикнул.

— Нет, правда. Меня зовут Мерлин. Мерлин Эмрис. Так написано в моем свидетельстве о рождении, водительских правах и вообще.

— Ну что ж, значит, моя судьба — помочь тебе.

— Я точно помню, что в легенде все было наоборот, друг.

Мерлин услышал, как хлопнула дверца машины.

— Ну да. Я в машине. Сейчас подключу телефон — и сможем говорить. Ты как, в порядке? Я так понимаю, этот фрик не стоит рядом с будкой?

Дыхание Мерлина сбилось: он ведь почти забыл, где находится.

— Сейчас посмотрю. Может, увижу его.

Он положил трубку на телефонный аппарат, сложил ладони домиком, чтобы загородиться от электрического света, и прижался к стеклу. Если ему повезло, преследователь уже ушел.

Но нет.

Мерлин смог разглядеть человека, прячущегося в тени у забора.

Он смотрел прямо на Мерлина.

Мерлин отшатнулся от стекла и нашарил рукой трубку, чувствуя всплеск адреналина в крови.

— Артур, Артур, он все еще здесь! О боже, он стоит у забора и смотрит! Пожалуйста, быстрее!

— Я скоро буду там, обещаю.

— Хорошо…

Повисла тишина, и мысли Мерлина заметались в голове, как звери в клетке. Но Артур заговорил снова.

— Мерлин, поговори со мной. Как ты оказался заперт в телефонной будке? И откуда взялся этот парень? Обычно люди идут в бар, чтобы убежать от проблем, а не найти новых на свою задницу.

Мерлин почти задыхался от паники.

— Я не виноват, я был в баре с друзьями и никого не трогал, пошел за выпивкой, а у бара сидит этот парень. И вот он подходит ко мне и говорит, что я типа как очень красивый, что приятно, но он так странно таращился на меня, а потом начал лапать, а я ему сказал, что не ищу приключений и что я с друзьями. Черт, да я даже сказал, что у меня есть парень, но он не отвязывался. И я сорвался, послал его нахер, а он разозлился, и…

— Ладно, ладно. Это хорошо, что ты говоришь со мной, но тебе нужно дышать. Давай, Мерлин, сделай глубокий вдох ради меня.

Он постарался вдохнуть и вытер потные ладони о штаны.

— Так-то лучше. Расскажи мне о своих друзьях. Почему ты не ушел с ними?

Мерлин нервно рассмеялся.

— Гвен и Ланс. Они отмечали три месяца вместе. Влюбились с первого взгляда, птички, скрипочки, глаза с поволокой, все дела. Я не ушел с ними, потому что, во-первых, в годовщину никому не нужно третье колесо, а, во-вторых, если честно, меня от них начинает тошнить. Замечательные ребята, самые лучшие друзья, но мир просто не готов к такой чистой и невинной любви. Как в чертовой сказке.

— Не веришь в сказки? Тебя же назвали в честь героя из самой известной в мире сказки!

— И тебя тоже. Но у тебя, по крайней мере, достаточно распространенное имя. А меня мама могла бы и Гендальфом назвать, чего уж там!

— Чувствую, что ты долго держал это в себе.

— У меня было тяжелое детство. И юность. И молодость, вот, тоже. Черт, да ты хоть представляешь, как люди реагируют, когда видят мои водительские права?

— Ладно, согласен, не очень удобно. А где ты работаешь?..

Внезапный стук по стеклу заставил Мерлина подскочить и завизжать, как девчонка.

О боже. Он здесь.

— Мерлин? Мерлин! Что случилось?

— Пошел прочь! Я же сказал, что не заинтересован, тупой ты засранец! — орал Мерлин, прижимая трубку к груди.

Голос парня был приглушен разделяющим их стеклом, но Мерлин все равно различил слова:

— Слушай, может у тебя сложилось неправильное впечатление. Меня зовут Мордред. Я просто… очень хочу узнать тебя получше. Ты шикарный парень, и…

— И я сказал тебе «спасибо, но нет», а потом «отъебись»! Ничего из этого даже отдаленно не напоминает «да»! — отрезал Мерлин ненормально высоким голосом. — А потом ты преследовал меня несколько кварталов и загнал в телефонную будку! Ты что, не понимаешь, насколько это ненормально? Уходи!

— Слушай, можно я просто оставлю свой номер телефона? — заныл Мордред.

— Нет!

— Но…

— Но — ничего! Нет значит нет!

Внезапно Мерлин вспомнил свою «легенду».

— У меня есть парень! Он… он под два метра ростом, тяжелее меня, спортсмен, и как только он тебя увидит, то надерет тебе задницу, больной ты ублюдок!

Мордред сразу растерял всю свою жалобность, и лицо его снова приобрело очень-очень свирепый вид. Но прежде, чем он смог ответить, раздался визг шин об асфальт, и неприлично дорогая на вид машина затормозила в каких-то сантиметрах от тротуара.

Мерлину вдруг очень захотелось, чтобы в будке можно было выключить свет. Тогда бы он смог нормально рассмотреть своего спасителя, который развернул Мордреда, заломив тому одну руку за спину, и оттащил его в темноту. Мерлин снова прижался к стеклу, закрываясь ладонью от света, и как раз успел увидеть, как его телефонный знакомый в прямом смысле слова дал парню под зад ботинком, пнув его так, что тот растянулся на асфальте.

Понимая, что его уделали, Мордред наконец поднялся и рванул прочь.

Оставляя Мерлина один на один с его новым героем.

Вздохнув с облегчением, он повесил трубку и, убедившись, что не забыл мобильник, повернулся к двери, чтобы отпереть ее.

Артур — а кто ж еще? — с убийственным выражением на лице, опершись о капот своей машины, смотрел, как Мордред волочится по улице. Когда Мерлин открыл дверь, он повернулся к нему и…

О, святые угодники. Парень выглядел роскошно. Аппетитно и убийственно роскошно. Светлые волосы, которые умудрялись золотиться даже в тусклом свете уличных фонарей, внимательные голубые глаза, широкие плечи, да и все остальное… Мерлин почувствовал, как его ни разу не аппетитные, а напротив, идиотские уши начинают гореть, и вдруг осознал, что этот самый мужчина только что слушал, как он лепечет, словно испуганная школьница.

— Ты в порядке?

Ох, срань господня, он же совсем забыл про этот шикарный аристократический акцент, которым теперь можно было наслаждаться без телефонных помех.

И Мерлин, как истинно уверенный в себе, вежливый и обходительный человек, выпалил:

— Ух ты. А я, оказывается, провидец?

Артур удивленно приподнял брови.

— Прошу прощения?

— Ну, знаешь. Плюс-минус два метра. И ты точно выглядишь как парень, который занимается спортом, если судить по твоим икрам.

О боже. Боже! Мерлин прикусил губу, просто чтобы прекратить тараторить.

К счастью, Артур просто ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, раз так, могу я подбросить тебя до дома?

Мерлин широко улыбнулся.

— Только если ты поклянешься, что я только что не променял одного маньяка с топором на другого.

— Я тебя умоляю, — фыркнул блондин. — Топоры такие громоздкие. Поверь, в моем подземелье есть кое-что получше.

Он открыл дверцу машины и кивнул на пассажирское сидение, а затем сел за руль.

На замечание про подземелье Мерлин отреагировал со всей своей врожденной грацией, то есть споткнулся о свои ноги, пока невольно представлял Артура с плетью и цепью в руках. Восстановив равновесие, он быстро обошел машину и сел рядом.

— Но если серьезно, я очень тебе обязан. Тот парень был жутким, и если бы я не наткнулся на телефонную будку или у меня не было мелочи, черт его знает, чем бы все закончилось.

Артур хмыкнул и снял свой телефон с док-станции, чтобы поставить мобильник Мерлина на подзарядку. Признак истинного джентльмена наших дней.

— Думаешь, мы должны позвонить в полицию?

Мерлин пожал плечами.

— Я ничего о нем не знаю, кроме имени. Но я поговорю с Гавейном завтра. Он работает в баре почти каждую ночь, так что сможет хотя бы понаблюдать за этим парнем.

Артур протянул свой телефон, и Мерлин нахмурился.

— Это зачем?

— Твой парень, — ответил Артур с таким выражением, будто это было очевидно, и вздохнул, когда Мерлин уставился на него. — Уилл. Тот, кому ты пытался дозвониться. Помнишь такого?

— Уилл? О! Нет. Нет! Уилл не мой парень. Лучший друг, да. Но не парень. У меня его нет, — Мерлин залился румянцем, понимая, что опять несет чушь. — Я сказал все это, чтобы он отстал. Не сработало, но попытаться стоило.

— Правда? — сухо спросил Артур, забирая телефон обратно. — Значит, Уилл не большой мускулистый футболист и не надерет мне задницу?

Мерлин фыркнул.

— Нет, он больше похож на меня. Костлявый. Прямой, как доска. Если б у меня был парень, он был бы похож на тебя.

«Я что, сказал это вслух? Блядь, я сказал это вслух».

Мерлин уставился в окно. Его щеки пылали.

«Наверное, Мордред был меньшим из зол. Он бы просто убил меня, и все».

К чести Артура, он постарался заглушить свой смех, прижав кулак ко рту. Он снова обрел способность говорить только через минуту. Мерлин в это время сидел тихо и молился, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила его.

— Я… понял. Итак. Могу ли я в связи с этим как-нибудь пригласить тебя на свидание?

Что?

— Что? — выпалил Мерлин.

Артур пожал плечами, будто это не он только что перевернул весь мир Мерлина.

— Ну, может, сходим в твой бар, заодно убедимся, что тот тип отвалил. Честно говоря, ночка выдалась интересная, — он одарил Мерлина кривоватой улыбкой. — Что-то в тебе есть, Мерлин. Не могу понять что, но хотел бы. Если ты не против. Если против — просто скажи. Я уже знаю, что ты умеешь посылать людей нахер. И, как ты правильно заметил, мы друг друга вообще не знаем. Хотя я уже в курсе, что у тебя очень широкий голосовой диапазон.

— Да нет, я не против, — пробормотал Мерлин, собравшись с мыслями. — И кое-что о тебе я уже знаю. Ты мог бы бросить трубку, но не бросил. Так что да. Я бы тоже хотел узнать тебя поближе.

Лицо Мерлина вполне могло бы заменить печку в холодный день.

Артур ослепительно улыбнулся и повернул ключ зажигания.

— Превосходно! Справедливая награда за спасение барышни от беды!

— Я не барышня, — возмутился Мерлин, расслабляясь.

Артур выехал на дорогу и, получив от Мерлина подробные инструкции, двинулся в сторону его дома.

— Конечно, барышня. Я ведь Артур, помнишь? Симпатичный король, который спасает мир.

— Я все еще уверен, что в легенде все наоборот.

Дом Мерлина и правда был недалеко, так что вскоре он вздохнул с облегчением. Артур припарковался у тротуара и вновь одарил его своей потрясающей улыбкой.

— Насколько я помню, ты тоже есть в легенде. В роли бородатого старика.

— Ну что ж, вряд ли пара-другая неточностей может сильно навредить.

Мерлин взял телефон Артура и забил туда свой номер, а затем отсоединил от док-станции свой мобильный.

— Спасибо. За то, что спас меня, — он застенчиво улыбнулся Артуру.

— Значит, признаешься в том, что ты все-таки барышня? — поддразнил его тот.

Мерлин вдруг почувствовал прилив смелости.

— Ну, это зависит от того, собирается ли его высочество потребовать свою награду от барышни. Потому что я уже сыт этим по горло, или ты не заметил сегодняшнего маньяка?

— Потребовать? — весело хмыкнул Артур. – Нет. Попросить? Вполне возможно. Я ведь говорил серьезно. Хочу узнать тебя получше. И твоих друзей из сказки тоже.

— Ну, тогда, может, ты позвонишь мне завтра — или когда захочешь — и мы познакомимся ближе. А пока у тебя будет время прийти в себя.

— Прийти в себя?

Артур в недоумении уставился на Мерлина.

А тот вдруг наклонился, поцеловал его в щеку и был рад в ответ увидеть румянец и застенчивую, но все равно очень милую улыбку на его лице.

— Надеюсь, что мы скоро увидимся, Артур.

Он выбрался из машины и взбежал по лестнице, чувствуя невероятную легкость на душе. Что странно, учитывая события сегодняшней ночи.

Если он еще раз увидит этого Мордреда, то поставит ему пиво вместо того, чтобы натравить на него своего подтянутого, шикарного потенциального парня.

**Author's Note:**

> переведено на Артур/Мерлин ОТП-фест «Две стороны одной медали»


End file.
